Wingless Angel-Chapter 27
Wingless Angel-Chapter 27 Silena P.O.V "Thanks Mom." I said releasing myself from her embrace. "You take care of yourself. All of you." She nodded to the others. "Okay mom." Mike said. "Yeah." Christopher said. "Whatever." Theresa said. I frowned at both of them. "Anyway bye mom." We began walking. Tessa kept sending looks at Christopher, and Christopher was just emotionless. "There's something wrong with them." I said to Mike. "Leave them alone Silena!" Mike exclaimed. "Look at them, Tessa's eyes are red, probably from crying. What the heck did Christopher do to her?" Mike raised his cane to block my path. I was surprised how he knew exactly where I was. "Silena, you can't solve everything in this world. Let them handle it themselves. Stay out of it." Mike's tone was firm. Surprised by his outburst, I just stared at him. "When did you get so smart?" "A lot of things happens when one becomes blind." He said. I hugged him, and he returned the hug. "Alright, I won't get involved." I said. "Good. Now let' go-" Mike was cut short by Tessa's scream. I turned around to see Tessa on the ground, a girl was standing over her. She had brown hair and red eyes. Christopher just stared in shock at the girl. I drew my daggers and Mike changed his cane to his spear. I pulled him towards the girl. I raised my daggers and was about to attack the girl when Christopher shouted. "No!" I stopped and turned to him. "What's wrong with you?" "She's my sister." He replied. Chris P.O.V I looked at the girl. She just appeared out of nowhere. She was different, her eyes were blood red, just like the other Forsaken, and she was older. But she was who she was...Allison, my younger sister. ''She has received a punishment worse than death. ''Nick's words rang in my head. He was right, she was marked, which was something worse than death. Allison looked down at Tessa. "You lied to me! Christopher's dead, you said he was alive! You lied!" "What? I didn't I promise!" Tessa exclaimed. "You lie again!" Allison raised her dagger. Silena charged at her, but she was knocked aside by a wall of darkness. "Don't disturb us!" Allison shouted. "Allison!" I shouted at her. Slowly she turned her head to face me. Her eyes narrowed and stared at me. "You! Your the one claiming to be Christopher! How dare you disgrace his name?!" She then charged at me. I only had seconds to pull out my sword, to block every attack. Unable to even deliver a counter-attack, I desperately tried to block the attacks. She then raised her blade and slammed it into mine, with my guard down, she grabbed the sword, by it's blade. Then the mark on her neck glowed and her eyes filled with power. The power went to the blade, and shattered the blade. It was like in the movies, where everything was in slow motion, I saw the blade shards float around me before hitting the ground, the force of the blast also sent me backwards onto my butt. Allison took the largest sword shard and raised it. "Now you die, and master will praise me." "No!" I heard Tessa shout. She was running towards us, her gauntlet ready. "I was planning to kill you later, but since your so eager." Allison's hand, the hand that wasn't holding the sword shard, went to her pocket. She pulled out a gun, aimed for Tessa. "Tessa run!" I manage to say before the deafening sound of a gunshot pierced through the chaos. Somehow my sense of time seemed to slow down as I saw the bullet fly in slow motion into Tessa's chest. She jerked back and fell on the forest floor. At the moment, I forgot about the fact that Allison shot the bullet. I forgot the fact that Allison was my sister. I tackled her, sending her into the dirt. She stood up quickly. "Aww, did I kill your friend?" "Your not my sister...Your a monster." I took out the Arms of Helios, flipped it and caught it. A spear and Shield of light appeared in my hands. "You took a life, now I'm taking yours." Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless_Angel-Chapter_28|Next Chapter---->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 12:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page